These days, work machines such as a hydraulic excavator and a dump truck have increasingly been electronized and/or have used information processing techniques. For instance, there has been known a remote diagnostic technique according to which a server receives operation data on a work machine sent from an operating-condition controller provided to the work machine via a radio communication network for the purpose of remote diagnosis of the work machine (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).